Coin
by ofdarknesschaos
Summary: Good and Evil, two sides of the same coin. One...can not exist without the other...


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH…if I did, every single Zanpakutō would be female and after our strawberry hero=3

This idea came to me after watching some of the Ichigo and Hallow Ichigo fights; and realizing that there is not a single FemShirosakixIchigo fic out there…so, why not? X3 I also have a challenge/request. If anyone would like to help me write a Dark IchigoxFemale Shirosaki fic, pm me please.

Coin…

Kurosaki Ichigo is tired, tired beyond belief. His muscles are screaming in protest. He's slumped over in exhaustion leaning against his Zanpakutō, his vision is staring to blur and with each weary breath he takes, he feels like a knife is twisting violently into his chest repeatedly. He feels like he wants to die, crimson blood spills from his head running down before slowly drenching into his uniform and down his chest like the finniest of wines. Slowly he steadies himself, pushing himself up into a stance swaying lightly his eyes stare at the many buildings. Some right side up, others on their side.

Rows upon rows of blue buildings line his sight. This is his mind, a representation of his personality, clenching his sword tightly he stares down his foe. There is no one to help him now. No one to save him, he gives a bitter smile, his orange hair falling into his eyes. He rushes the foe before him, his arms held at the right side of his body pointing his sword downward the tip scrapes across the ground sending sparks flying into the air as he lunges at it twisting his body through the air in a corkscrew like motion. He feels the power flowing through him ready to be unleashed. He yells out waving his arms into an upward slash as he back flips letting the wave of black and red energy flow through the air, "GETSSSSSUGAAAAAAAAA-TENSHOOU" The red and black energy flies through the air only to dissipate.

He doesn't feel the kick coming until he's already skidding across the floor like a ragdoll as something walks through the blast as if it never even happened in the first place. Some of the energy floats past the creature as it walks through the blast vanishing. His ears twitch as he hears "**_it_**" again. That guttural insane cackle as the sound of metal scrapping against the ground can be heard. This time, he doesn't get up. He knows that it will end just like the last time and the cycle will repeat itself, again and again and again. He rolls onto his stomach coughing up blood as nails dig into his hair pulling him up.

She smirks staring at his body; once again the pathetic mangled corpse in front of her hasn't gotten up. She ponders this for a moment licking the blood she so deeply, no obsessively enjoys from her fingers. _His _blood, she didn't even kick him that hard, sure he might have a few broken bones but that's it. Nothing he hasn't gotten up from before. She shakes her head dragging Zangetsu across the ground, the thin white blade going perfectly with her ash white skin. Twirling it a few times flicking the blood off of it before she licks the excess off of it eyeing him, Her tongue slides down the thin blade and ends up getting nicked slightly, she runs the blade through the left side of his chest straddling him in one fluid motion pinning him. Laughing darkly at him, her nails trail along his face slowly landing at his throat. "Why do you always do this king? Every **_single_** time, time and time again you refuse to fight back. What ever happened to you being **_King_** hmm?" Her hands dig into his jugular vein, fresh blood leaks down through the puncture holes.

His vision is almost gone now. He can barely see the golden eyes with midnight black pupils staring down at him. This is his darkest secret…a secret that he will never tell anyone, not even his most precious of friends. The simple fact, that he **_enjoys_** this, the abuse, the sure joy that lights up upon her face as she licks the blood from his fresh wounds.

She has finally come to a conclusion as to why he does this every single time. The answer doesn't surprise her in the slightest and she wonders why it took her so long to come to this….realization? She ponders if that would be the appropriate word to use in this situation. Her eyes narrow as she leans closer to him; his hot ragged breathing sends shivers through her spine. He is the pure light that shines through the darkness of his soul; she is the darkness in his heart molded into its purest form. Good and Evil. They are two sides of the same coin; one cannot exist without the other. This one minute detail brings a smile to her face as she presses her lips to his. He is hers and hers alone.

It begins to rain…

Kurosaki Ichigo hates the rain,

Shirosaki… feasts on it.

This can be considered a really short one-shot but if anyone wants me to continue this story I will.

I have most of the plot for this written out if this is to turn into a full length story. (I WARN YOU THOUGH. Updates would be very VERY VERY slow. I type really.)


End file.
